gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Susanne
This article is about TGCC character "Susanne". For the Cantina character, see Susanne (GW) Yo, ho, ho Having a new crew and eager to show off, Mapp decided they were to visit the open seas on Earth. He transformed the ship into a 16th century galleon and they touched down on Caribbean waters. Quite eager to explore Susie took off to deep-sea dive, leaving the crew to take in the sights as they anchored. As she trawled the bottom of the sea, she came to a sunken, wrecked ship and went to explore. In the ship, one chest remained amongst the floating remnants of the crew. Inside the chest was a small necklace, the only thing there. Plucking it out and clutching it, she escaped the ship and scrambled on deck, eager to look at it. Trying it on, she admired her image but discovered to her horror she couldn’t get it back off, it was firmly tied around her neck. In the hours after she tried the necklace on she began shape shifting, finally Mapp put an end to it by disabling the alien technology embedded in the necklace. Unfortunately for her, she transformed again seconds before the machine was disabled, leaving her as a small capuchin monkey. Renette and the Quest The days spent on the ocean were peaceful and relaxed; many people began playing up to being pirates and had fun. Mapp seemed to enjoy it most of all. Until they were attacked by a large number of ships. The crew discovered that the person behind the attack was a woman named Renette and Mapp seemed positively petrified and angry with her. She was extremely powerful and managed to destroy the Cantina using the Kraken. Mapp and Cowpants volunteered to try and stop her but after days of waiting Cowpants returned, explaining that Renette had killed Mapp. Being the highest ranked crewmember Cowpants took charge and they began plotting the downfall of Renette. With CJ’s help, they brought Mapp and the Cantina back and prepared for the final battle, Renette attacked soon after and as Susie, Cowpants, CJ, p-90 and everyone else defended the Cantina, Mapp squared off against Renette, finally beating her and destroying her army. Later, Mapp took the necklace away from Susie, locked it away and reversed the process, making her human again. The Chosen A long few months drifted past without incident and all was peaceful, everyone was glad the bad luck seemed to have past, until they discovered about the chosen, Mapp had strange visions that led him to gallifrey, he p-90 and wolfax descended while the crew waited anxiously, when wolfax returned alone and told them Mapp was dead and p-90 was probably he explained the mission had gone badly and they needed to go now. Within a week it was chaos, susie abandoned them and they took fire, taking sanctuary in the past, only to discover that the chosen had taken over the past as well and susie was helping them, she allowed them to go free struggling with the chosen that was possessing her, Mapp intervened and freed her but after failing to convince the people susie was de-throned and hunted down, as she was captured the citadel came under fire as a ‘rogue faction’ and was shot down, crashing into a moon, susie and some survivors were scooped up and taken to the afterlife, the upper plains where they joined Mapp. After fighting with the enemy and him susie left with a small army of her own, later to find out Mapp had been attacked, his army slaughtered. Thinking it hopeless she abandoned her own army but soon found p-90, they mounted a rescue mission but Mapp had been possessed almost killing susie as she freed him from his prison. The chosen appeared and killed Mapp without hesitation capturing the two others and torturing them, however WingedPegasus had stolen the cantina and went in search of allies, returning with an army of ships and killing one of the chosen, during the lull of looking for the other they took in the damage to their own universe and ended up breaking down on a space station, during an attack by xenomorphs susie killed WingedPegasus thinking it for the best and they finally managed to escape returning to gallifrey susie Mapp and p-90 squared off against the last chosen and finally susie ended it reversing most of what the chosen had done, sacrificing herself. Its believed she is hiding n the universe somewhere unknown. Susie's Sacrifice The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles The Empress More information - The Empress Category:Characters Category:Susanne